My Brothers
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Hinata dan Neji adalah saudara kembar identik. Bagaimana kalau mereka bertukar identitas?...  Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, abal, gaje dll  Chaper 5 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

-00o00- .

"Maaf ayah… tapi aku tidak bisa." Suara gadis itu terdengar parau.

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah keputusan ayah." Terdengar suara pria dewasa yang tegas.

"Tapi-" gadis itu mencoba menolak.

"Pergilah ke Tokyo besok bersama Neji-" pria itu menghela nafas. "-untuk menemui calon suamimu." Lanjut pria itu sambil berlalu pergi.

Sang gadis hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil menangis meratapi kehidupannya.

-00o00-

HINATA POV

Mungkin takdirku memang harus begini. Selalu diatur dan tidak boleh memilih jalan hidupku sendiri.

Menyedihkan menjadi seorang gadis Hyuuga, rasanya seperti mati. Tak bisa hidup normal seperti gadis lain. Pernah aku berharap aku tak pernah mau di lahirkan dari keluarga ini.

"Hinata.." kutolehkan wajahku mencoba melihat orang yang begitu berarti dihidupku.

"Kak Neji." Ia Hyuuga Neji, dia adalah saudara kembarku. Hanya saja dia laki-laki. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Dia juga salah satu orang yang menjadi alasanku bertahan disini.

"Sedang apa disini? cepat masuk, sudah malam." Ujarnya lembut.. Aku mentap wajah kakakku lalu menundukkan wajahku lagi. Aku tak berani menatapnya.

"Soal perjodohanmu ya?-" tepat sekali. Sepertinya selain kembar identik kami juga sehati. Kurasakan kakak mendekat dan membelai rambutku.

"-jangan takut, aku akan ada di sampingmu. Jika dia macam-macam padamu, akan aku kirim dia ke Rumah Sakit." Aku rasa aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis. Besokkan kau harus bertemu dengan calon suamimu, Jika besok matamu bengkak bagaimana? Masa aku yang harus menggantikanmu dan menyamar menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. Hahaha." Aku terdiam mendengar candaan kakakku.

-00o00-

NORMAL POV

Pagi yang tenang, tapi kata itu tidak berlaku dikediaman Hyuuga.

"APA?" teriak anak sulung Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia terlihat shock mendengar permintaan adik kembarnya.

"Ayolah kak~, aku hanya ingin pendapat kakak. Kakak `kan tahu apa yang terbaik untukku." Ujar Hinata memohon.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Ini terlalu gila Hinata, kalau ayah tahu bagaimana?" Neji menatap adik kembarnya, meminta adikknya untuk mengerti.

"Ayahkan hanya sebentar disana. Kakakkan tadi malam bilang jika mataku bengkak aku tidak bisa bertemu calon suamiku. Sekarang mataku bengkak."

"Semalam kakak hanya bercanda Hinata. Masa kakak harus menyamar menjadi kau? Maaf kali ini kakak tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ucap Neji berlalu pergi, walaupun ia sedikit kasihan pada adiknya tersebut.

Hinata hanya tertunduk lesu mendengar penolakkan halus Neji.

"Kakak benar." Hinata berjalan mesuk ke dalam kamarnya.

-00o00-

"Halo selamat siang. Saya Hyuuga Hiashi, bisa berbicara dengan Tenten?" ujar Hiashi melalui telepon.

"Ya saya sendiri tuan. Ada apa?" jawab Tenten.

"Nanti sore Hinata akan ke Tokyo dan tinggal beberapa lama, jadi tolong kau jadi asistennya selama dia disana. Bagaimana?" Tanya kepala keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Benarkah? Baik, saya mau menjadi asisten Hinata tuan. Sampaikan pada Hinata nanti saya menjemputnya di bandara." Tenten sangat antusias mendengar sahabatnya akan ke Tokyo.

-00o00-

"Hinata cepat makan dulu sebelum berangkat. Dari pagi kau belum makan." Neji mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Hinata.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawaban itu yang terdengar oleh Neji.

"Nanti kau bisa sa-" kalimat Neji langsung terpotong. "AKU TIDAK LAPAR!" teriak Hinata.

"-kit. Sepertinya dia marah." Neji pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata dengan lesu.

Neji menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan dan berpapasan dengan sang ayah. "Hinata dimana?" Tanya Hiashi pada Neji.

"Dia dikamar." Hiashi langsung naik ke lantai dua untuk menemui Hinata.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Kakak aku tidak lap-" Hinata mengira kakaknya yang datang. "Ini ayah."

"Hinata sebentar lagi kalian berangkat, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Dan disana kau akan di temani Tenten." Ujar Hiashi langsung pergi.

"Huh" Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas berat.

-00o00-

Hinata sudah bersiap-siap. Sekarang ia sedang duduk ditepi kasurnya sambil menunduk sedih.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci." Jawab Hinatamasih menunduk.

Krrrieet. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mendongkak, untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. mata Hinata membulat lebar mengetahui orang yang datang.

"Ne-Neji ke-kenapa kau.."

TBC

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca fict saya yang awut-awutan ini.

Saya juga berterimakasih untuk yang meriview fict pertama saya. Sarannya sangat membantu sekali. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Special fict for NHFD…

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, TYPO(S), OOC, GAJE, ABAL dll

Pairing : NaruHina slight NejiTen.

My Brothers chapter 2

.

.

.

"Ne-Neji ke-kenapa kau.." Hinata sangat terkejut melihat penampilan kakaknya yang err aneh.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali pada kakakmu, panggil aku kakak," ucap Neji sedikit kesal.

"Maaf. Lagi pula kenapa kakak berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata masih memandang kakaknya tersebut.

"Apa ini kelihatan aneh ya?" Tanya Neji balik.

"Sa-sangat a-aneh," kata Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak seperti seorang gadis ya," raut wajah Neji kecewa.

"Apa artinya kakak mau menyamar menjadi aku?" Tanya Hinata pada Neji, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Hinata langsung berlari memeluk Neji. "Sudah, lepaskan aku. Ayo kita harus segera berangkat, nanti ayah marah." Neji membawa koper Hinata dan berjalan keluar.

"Eeeh tunggu-tunggu," Hinata tiba-tiba saja mencegah Neji yang keluar kamarnya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa ada barang-barangmu yang mau aku bawakan lagi?" Tanya Neji bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan itu," Hinata mendekati Neji yang memasang wajah heran.

"Lalu apa?" belum sempat Neji mendapat jawaban pasti, Hinata langsung menyeretnya masuk kembali kekamarnya.

" Sekarang Duduk." Perintah Hinata. "Tapi.." Neji masih belum mengerti Hinata mau apa. "DUDUK!" Neji langsung duduk mendengar adiknya berteriak.

"Kakak butuh sedikit sihir untuk berubah menjadi Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar Hinata menyeringai. Neji hanya bergidik ngeri melihat adiknya menyeringai aneh.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka matamu dan bercerminlah." Perlahan-lahan Neji membuka matanya dan menatap cermin dihadapannya.

1 detik. Belum ada respon dari Neji.

2 detik. Neji Masih saja diam.

3 detik. Mulut Neji mulai terbuka.

4 detik. Mata Neji membelalak lebar.

5 detik…

"APAAA?" itulah respon dari Neji. Baru kita ketahui para pembaca yang budiman ternyata salah seorang anggota keluarga Hyuuga ada yang mempunyai penyakit telat mikir.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan?" Tanya Hinata menatap pantulan wajah kakaknya dicermin.

"HINATAAA! KAU APAKAN AKUU?" Jerit Neji histeris. "Kenapa aku jadi begini? Kembalikan Neji yang macho dan gentleman." Rengek Neji pada Hinata.

"Kakak, aku hanya memoles sedikit wajahmu kok agar terlihat lebih feminim," ujar Hinata polos. "kakak mau membantu akukan?" Hinata mengeluarkan jurus puppy eye's-nya. Dia tau pasti kakaknya akan luluh.

"Hhh. Ya," ucap Neji pasrah. Hinata tersenyum sumringah dan pergi berlalu.

"Semoga saja di sana tidak terjadi hal-hal yang merepotkan," harap Neji. Neji melihat adiknya kembali membawa dress berwarna biru muda.

Hinata menghampiri Neji yang masih duduk manis di kaca rias. "Ini," Hinata menyodorkan dress tadi pada Neji.

"Untuk?" Tanya Neji tidak mengerti. "Untuk dipakai kakak." Jawab Hinata enteng tapi menurut Neji hal itu sangat-sangatlah berat.

"Ayolah. Kakakkan mau menyamar jadi akukan. Masa mau pakai daster itu sih, punya si bibi pelayan kita lagi." kata Hinata.

"Eh? Baiklah," dengan enggan Neji menerima dress itu. "Eh tunggu sekalian kakak pakai ini," Hinata member Neji bra dan busa.

"Wanita harus lebih berisi, kakak mengertikan?" Neji langsung mengambilnya dan lari menuju kamar mandi. Ia takut adiknya menyuruhnya memakai yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Selang beberapa lama Neji keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kostum berbeda. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji pada Hinata yang sibuk SMS-san dengan Tenten. Tapi Hinata tak memberi respon.

"Hinata, bagaimana penmpilanku sekarang?" Tanya Neji lagi yang akhirnya mendapat tolehan dari sang adik. Telah kita ketahui juga bahwa selai telmi keluarga Hyuuga memiliki penyakit tuli.

"WOW," Neji menatap Hinata penasaran dengan pendapat adiknya itu. Hinata menghampiri Neji dengan senyum mengembang dan memegang pundak pemuda itu,

"Kau aku nyatakan sebagai Hyuuga Hinata.

-00o00-

"Hinata cepat!" kata Neji pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana penampilanku kak? Apa masih terlihat besar? Tapi aku sedah pakai perban kok." Tanya Hinata. Hinata sekarang sudah berganti pakaian Neji.

" Itu cukup. Kau hanya perlu mengikat kendur rambutmu, dan kau akan menjadi Hyuuga Neji." Neji tersenyum pada Hinata. Merekapun berangkat menuju Tokyo.

Di perjalanan menuju Tokyo –Pesawat-.

"Kakak?" panggil Hinata pada sang kakak yang duduk disebelahnya. "Hmm?" Respon Neji tenang.

"Bersikaplah selayaknya seorang gadis Ya," ucap Hinata sambil merapatkan kaki Neji yang sebelumnya mengangkang lebar.

"Akan aku usahakan," jawab Neji sekenannya. "Jangan di'usahakan', kakak harus benar-benar bersikap layaknya gadis tulen," ujar Hinata mencoba membujuk kakaknya.

"Lagi pula sahabatmu 'itu' juga ada yang seperti laki-laki," kata Neji membela diri.

"Maksudmu Tenten?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Mungkin." ujar Neji pura-pura tidak tahu.

-00o00-

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Neji dan Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"HINATAAA!" suara cempreng seorang gadis terdengar memanggil, Hinata dan Neji pun membalikan badan dan…

GREEB,

"Aku merindukan Hinata," gadis itu memeluk Neji yang sedang menyamar menjadi Hinata. Sedangkan Neji wajahnya sudah merah karena di peluk gadis selain adiknya, tiba-tiba lagi!

"Tenten?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Eh kak Neji, Apa kabar?" sapa Tenten sopan pada Hinata yang ia kira Neji. "Kabarku baik." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke kediaman Namikaze, aku sudah menyiapkan mobil di depan. Ayo," Hinata terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Tenten.

"Kenapa ke kediaman Namikaze?" Tanya Hinata mencoba mencari tahu, ia tak kenal dengan keluarga bermarga Namikaze.

"Namikaze itu keluarga pemuda yang akan di jodohkan dengan Hinata," jawab Tenten.

'Jadi pemuda yang akan di jodohkan denganku itu berasal dari kelaurga Namikaze..' batin Hinata.

"Ayo kita berangkat Hinata," seru Tenten sambil berbalik menghadap Neji yang sempat dicuekin.

"Hinata kau sedang apa?" Tanya Tenten yang melihat Neji yang sedang menggaruk err bokongnya.

"Eeh? Ee a-aku.." Neji bingung menjawab apa, "Mungkin bokongnya gatal, bahan baju itu memang sedikit kasar," timbrung Hinata mencoba membantu Neji.

"Oh, bagaimana kak Neji tau? Jangan bilang bahwa baju itu milikmu?" Tanya Tenten curiga.

"So-soal itu, aku yang membelikan baju iti. Jadi aku tau, Aku juga bercita-cita menjadi designer." Jelas Hinata gugup sambil melirik Neji yang sedang men-deathglare dirinya.

"Oh ya sudah lagi pula itu tidak penting. Ayo Hinata." Tenten pun menggandeng Neji keluar Bandara.

"Hhh, untung saja." Ujar Hinata memegang dadanya sambil mengikuti Neji dan Tenten yang memimpin jalan.

TBC

terimakasih yang sudah membaca fict abal ini.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah memberikan review di chap pertama.

Bersedikah meninggalkan review?


	3. Chapter 3

My Brothers Chapter 3

Pairing : NaruHina – NejiTen

Genre : Romance & Humor –yang gak kerasa-

Rated : T

Warning : AU, TYPO(S),GAJE, ABAL, ANCUR dll

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga –Hinata, Neji, Tenten- sekarang sedang berjalan keluar bandara. "Wah, Hinata aku tidak menyangka sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku, padahal dulu kau itu bertubuh mungil," seru Tenten terkagum-kagum melihat perubahan fisik Hinata yang sebenarnya tubuh Neji.

Neji, Hinata, dan Tenten sekarang berada di perjalanan menuju kediaman Namikaze. Neji yang dari tadi diam seribu bahasa mendengar ocehan Tenten hanya bengong-bengong tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam sambil menerawang keluar jendela mobil melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Ia masih penasaran dengan calon suaminya itu.

"Eh Hinata kenapa warna rambutmu dan kak Neji bertukar?" Tanya Tenten yang baru sadar rambut mereka berdua. "Oh kalau itu kami sedang bertukar warna rambut. Sekali-sekali tidak apakan? Iya 'kan kak Neji?" Neji mencolek Hinata yang sedang melamun tapi masih tetap dihiraukan. Neji kesal dan mencubit lengan Hinata. "Ah iya!-" Jawab Hinata reflex.

"-tapi soal apa?" lanjut Hinata memasang wajah polos yang lain hanya sweatdrope mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji. "E-eh kau mau apa?" Tanya Neji gugup sambil menjauh. "Aku hanya mau berbisik." Ujar Tenten menarik lengan Neji agar lebih dekat denganya.

"Hinata kenapa kakakmu jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten pada Neji. "Makudmu apa 'jadi seperti itu' hah?" Tanya Neji tidak mengerti. "Dulu itu kakakmu orangnya galak, bengis, dekil dan masih banyak lagi. tapi sekarang dia terlihat seperti orang idiot yang hilang ingatan tubuhnya juga pendek," bisik Tenten pada Neji, Tenten tidak mengetahui bahwa wajah Neji kini sudah memerah menahan amarah yang kian membuncah setiap kali mendengar perkataannya sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat agar tidak meledak.

"He? Kenapa wajahmu merah Hinata? Kau sakit?" Tenten menyadari bahwa wajah Neji memerah. Tenten pun menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Neji. "Ya ampun Hinata, sudah berapa lama kau tidak perawatan? Kulitmu kasar sekali," Tenten meraba-raba wajah Neji. Neji mendengus kesal 'Susahnya menjadi seorang gadis' ratap Neji dalam hati.

"Pokoknya nanti kau harus ke salon. Kau inikan mau bertemu dengan calon suamimu." Perintah Tenten atau lebih layak disebut paksaan. "Iya-iya, bisakah kita teruskan lagi perbincangannya? Aku lelah sekali." Ujar Neji memohon dengan suara dibuat selembut mungkin agar terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

"Ok!" Tenten menyetujui. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng memaklumi. "Ah kita sudah sampai," seru Tenten semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi enak dipandang. Hinata dan Neji ikut menatap kearah objek yang ditunjuk Tenten.

Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten pun turun dari mobil. "Eh kau mau apa?" Tanya Tenten pada Neji. "Mau mengambil koperku, memang menurutmu aku mau apa?" Neji terheran-heran. Tenten mendekati Neji lalu menggandengnya. "Kopermu itu biar kakakmu saja yang bawa. Dia'kan seorang pria jadi tidak perlu cemas. Ya'kan kak Neji?" Tanya Tenten memastikan. "E-eh i-iya." Jawab Hinata rada gugup.

Neji hanya menatap iba adiknya 'netapa malangnya nasibmu.' Batin Neji lebay. "Tuh'kan kakakmu saja tidak keberatan ayo masuk," Tenten langsung menyeret Neji. Hinata menatap Neji yang menoleh padanya dengan tatapan 'Tolong aku kak~'. Dengan susah payah Hinata membawa tiga koper sekaligus sambil membuntuti Neji dan Tenten yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Ting Tong…

Tenten memencet bel pagar kediaman Namikaze. Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut merah membukakan pintu pagar. "Eh kalian sudah datang, ayo masuk. Pasti kalian kelelahan terutama kalian berdua-" Ajak wanita bermbut merah tersebut. Neji dan Tentan langsung melenggang masuk dengan entengnya. Hinata masih bersusah payah membawa koper-koper itu.

"Sepertinya kopernya berat ya, tunggu sebentar biar aku panggilkan seseorang untuk membantu." Wanita tersebut meninggalkan Hinata sendiri bersama tiga koper besar. "Berat sekali sih koper ini, malangnya nasibku." Gerutu Hinata meratapi nasibnya.

"Biar aku membantumu membantumu Hyuuga-san." Tawar seorang pria bermata sapphire. "E-eh?" tanpa persetujuan Hinata orang tersebut mengambil dua koper dan membawanya masuk manyisakan satu koper untuk dibawa Hinata. Hinata masih bengong ditempat, "Anda tidak masuk?" Tanya pria tadi di ambang pintu. "Ah, ya." Hinata pun berjalan masuk.

"Err Hyuuga-san," ucap pria tadi. "Ya ada apa?" jawab Hinata. "Kopernya tertinggal satu, hmm bisa anda bawakan?" Hinata pun menengok kembali kebelakang. "Ten-tentu s-saja," jawab Hinata merasa malu. Hinata berlari kecil mengambil koper dan pergi menyusul pria bermata sapphire yang masuklebih dulu.

"Neji silahkan duduk," wanita tadi mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk, Hinata tersenyum ramah pada wanita tersebut lalu disamping kanan Neji. "Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Kushina-" ujar wanita berambut merah memperkenalkan diri lalu menunjuk pemuda bermata sapphire. "Dan ini putraku namanya Namikaze Naruto, dia calon suamimu juga Hinata." pria itu sedikit membungkuk sopan.

'Jadi namanya Namikaze Naruto,' batin kakak-beradik ini bersamaan. Setelah perkenalan tadi Neji terus saja menatap Naruto tajam. "Kaa-san aku tidur dikamar mana?" Tanya Tenten pada wanita bernama Kushina. 'Kaa-san? Kenapa Tenten memanggil wanita tadi kaa-san? Apa hubungannya? Diakan bukan berasal dari keluarga Namikaze' batin Hinata bingung.

"What? Jadi kau juga akan tinggal disini?" kata Neji setengah berteriak. "Iya memangnya kenapa?" jawab Tenten yang lain mendelik heran. Hinata merasa keadaan sangat berbahaya langsung memberi kode dengan cara mencubit paha Neji yang di balut dress. "A-aw a-aku hanya terlalu s-senang," jawab Neji tersenyum memaksakan.

"Kau tidur tidur dikamar atas saja, bersama Hinata. Dan Neji.. kau sekamar dengan Naruto." Ujar Kushina.

GLEGARRR

Bagai di sambar petir mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"WHAT?" teriak duo Hyuuga shock.

To Be Continue

**Sangaaat pendek. Gomen. Soalnya senin besok saya mau Ujian jadi saya bingung mau tulis apa… saya gak tau akan terusin atau tidak fict ini… ceritanya makin gak jelasss. Tolong sarannya.**

**Bersediakah meninggalkan review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina – NejiTen**

**Genre : Romance – Humor #gak kerasa**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal dll**

"**Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Brothers Chapter 4**

"WHAT?" otak Hinata dan Neji terlalu tidak terima dengan keputusan yang baru saja mereka dengar. Mereka terlalu shock untuk mendengar bahwa mereka akan tinggal satu kamar dengan lawan jenis mereka.

"Kalian kenapa? Maaf ya, di rumah ini hanya ada empat kamar, tapi satu kamarnya lagi sedang di renovasi. Kalau salah satu dari kalian mau tinggal di situ silahkan saja. Tapi lebih baik jangan karena kamar itu seperti gudang tua yang sangat berantakan." Jelas nyonya Namikaze panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah ruangan gelap di sudut ruang tamu.

Hinata dan Neji bergidik jijik membayangkan jika mereka tidur di kamar kotor itu dan di temani oleh makhluk-makhluk kecil nan menjijikan seperti tikus, kecoak dan makhluk-mahkluk kecil lain yang sama menjijikan.

"A-ah tidak, terimakasih. Saya sekamar dengan Tenten saja," Ujar Neji tersenyum paksa. Neji menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mengancam seolah ia berkata 'Kau-harus-bertanggung-jawab-jika-aku-dan-kau-keluar-dari-rumah-ini-sudah-tak-perjaka-perawan-lagi.' Hinata hanya tersenyum manis yang sebenarnya kelihatan sekali bahwa itu di buat-buat.

"Ano, kamar mandi di sebelah mana ya?" Tanya Neji setelah selesai men-deathglare sang adik, ia mencoba membuat suara selembut mungkin agar terdengar seperti wanita.

"Ah, kamar mandi ada di sebelah kanan dapur. Silahkan." Ujar Kushina memberitahu. "Kakak aku tidak berani, antar aku ya~," kata Neji dengan suara manja di buat-buat. Neji langsung menyeret Hinata kearah dapur.

"Kaa-san, aku keatas ya. Mau membereskan kamar." Izin Tenten langsung berlalu naik kelantai atas. Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Bagaimana? Dia cantik 'kan? Manis pula." Kata Kushina meminta pendapat Naruto sambil melihat kearah dapur. "Yah dia memang cantik, tapi kata yang terakhir aku kurang setuju. Dia terlihat menyeramkan seperti-" Naruto melirik-lirik ibunya yang masih menatap kearah dapur.

"-ibu," Naruto berlari menaiki tangga menghindari amukan ibunya yang belum sadar akan ucapannya. Kushina terdiam, masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto barusan, "Seperti ibu? Ibu.. hmm ibu yah berarti-" Kushina masih terlihat berfikir dengan jari telunjuk di taruh di dagunya, "-aku… a-apa? AKU?" teriak Kushina kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sekarang sudah berada di kamarnya menyimpan koper Hinata, "NARUTO!" terdengar teriakan ibunya dari lantai satu. Naruto tertawa mendengar amukan ibunya. Dia bersyukur, ia bertindak cepat mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi ibunya dan selamat. Jika dia tidak bertindak cepat… Tamatlah dia.

Kita tengok ke dapur untuk melihat situasi kedua kakak beradik bermarga Hyuuga ini. "Ya ampun Hinata, bagaimana bisa aku tinggal sekamar dengan sahabatmu yang cerewet itu? Aku bisa gila mendengar ocehan dan hinaan yang dia berikan padaku. Kau tahu? Dia bilang bahwa Hyuuga Neji itu dekil, bengis, dan masih banyak lagi yang isinya hal yang jelek tentangku," keluh Neji panjang lebar dengan raut wajah kesal. "Tenang kak, ini hanya sementara kok." Ujar Hinata menenangkan sang kakak yang berapi-api.

"Huh ya sudahlah, sekarang kau pergi istirahat sana." Kata Neji , Hianta mengangguk nurut atas perintah kakaknya. Hinata dan Neji berjalan menaiki tangga, mereka berpisah di dua pintu. Hinata memasuki pintu kamar sebelah kanan sedangkan Neji sebelah kiri. Neji yakin bahwa ini kamarnya dan kamar err Tenten, terlihat dari cat dan barang-barang yang didominasi dengan warna pink.

Sedangkan Hinata sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk kamar yang bertuliskan 'NARUTO ROOM'. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, karena bosan dengan kegiatannya dengan perlahan dan ragu Hinata membuka dan memasuki kamar Naruto. Oranye. Itulah kesan pertama yang Hinata dapat ketika masuk. 'Orang yang unik.' Tanpa sadar senyum terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

'Satu kasur? Berarti aku… TIDUR SATU KASUR APA?' senyum Hinata memudar kala mengetahui hanya ada satu kasur di dalam kamar. 'Nanti aku pikirkan lagi.'

"Halo, Namikaze-san apa kau ada di dalam?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Hinata melihat bahwa kopernya ada di dalam, ia mendekati kopernya yang tergeletak di samping kasur. "Ini koperku, tapi dimana dia?" Hinata duduk di tepi kasur dan melihat secarik kertas, ia mengambil dan membacanya, 'Hyuuga-san jika mau menyimpan pakaianmu di lemari saja, sebelah kirinya masih kosong.' Hinata menoleh kearah lemari besar yang ada di samping kiri meja belajar.

Hinata tersenyum lalu beranjak mengambil kopernya dan mendekati lemari berwarna cokelat itu. Hinata mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian yang menurutnya aman di simpan di lemari, dan memisahkan barang-barang yang menurutnya bersifat 'pribadi'. Taulah barang yang di maksud 'pribadi' bagi seorang gadis.

Krieet

Tanpa Hinata sadari pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan menampakan pemuda berambut kuning bertelanjang dada. Tubuh dan rambut kuningnya basah menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi, pemuda tersebut mendekati Hinata atau lebih tepatnya mendekati lemari. Hinata belum menyadari pemuda tersebut dan masih asyik malipat-lipat pakaian dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari.

"Hei Hyuuga-san, maaf ya aku kurang sopan memberitahumu lewat secarik kertas." Ujar Naruto yang sudah ada di samping Hinata berniat mengambil pakaiannya. "Ah, Namika-" Hinata menoleh dan perkataannya pun otomatis terhenti melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang. Basah, bertelanjang dada, sehelai handuk, di hadapan seorang gadis?

What? Apa kata dunia? Seorang gadis Hyuuga yang belum resmi menikah melihat pemuda sehabis mandi, bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi bagian 'penting' di hadapanya? Benar-benar menggoda iman bukan?

Mata Hinata membulat lebar, mulutnya pun terbuka lebar, wajahnya memanas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Tapi ia mempunyai alasan kuat untuk tidak berteriak.

Hinata masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang sibuk memilah baju. Dengan gugup dan wajah merona Hinata mencoba untuk keluar dari situasi 'mencekam' ini. "N-Namika-san, s-saya permisi ke k-kamar kecil dulu." Ingin rasanya Hinata menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan –tapi menyenangkan-ini. Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah barat. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, tapi bukan dia yang menghentikannya lalu… siapa?

Hinata melihat tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh tangan berkulit tan. Ia mendongkak menatap si pemilik tangan tan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto –yang menggenggam tangan Hinata- tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Bagaimana jika kau memanggil namaku, bukan margaku? Begitu pun sebaliknya. Kau dan aku kan akan menjadi keluarga besar, bagaimana?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dan masuk. 'Tangannya sangat lembut dan hangat,' batin Naruto sambil memandangi tangannya sendiri. Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan langsung menguncinya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku menjdi gugup? Wajahku memerah dan kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan dan.. sexy." Ucap Hinata tersenyum-senyum gaje sambil memegangi dadanya. Hinata mengingat- ngingat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang sempurna, dadanya yang bidang dan otot-ototnya yang terlihat gagah –di matanya-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, pakaianmu sudah aku simpan di lemari sana." Ujar Tenten menunjuk lemari mungil berwarna pink. Neji mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Terimakasih."

"Tenten jadi… kita tidur satu kasur?" Tanya Neji ragu sambil menatap satu kasur berwarna pink yang tertata rapi di hadapannya. "Tentu saja, kau pikir di kamar ini ada berapa kasur?" Tanya Tenten sambil menarik Neji dan menyuruhnya duduk di hadapan cermin.

"Hinata kita harus perawatan ke salon, lihat dirimu; kusam, kusut, dan dekil," Neji hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar ocehan gadis yang menjadi teman sekamarnya ini. "Baik nona, tapi tidak sekarang. Lihat-" Neji menujuk kearah jendela, "-sekarang sudah sore menjelang malam, jadi besok saja oke?" tenten mengangguk mengerti.

"HINATA, TENTEN CEPAT TURUN WAKTUNYA MKAN MALAM." Terdengar sautan dari lantai satu yang sepertinya nyonya Namikaze. "Ayo Hinata kita turun," Tenten menyeret Neji keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat malam, perkenalkan aku Namikaze Minato. Teman dari ayah kalian-" Ujar pria yang di ketahui bernama Namikaze Minato itu memperkenalkan diri. "-Kau Hyuuga Neji 'kan?-" Tanya Minato menunjuk Hinata, Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"-dan kau-" dan sekarang Minato beralih menatap Neji. Minato sedikit ragu mengakui bahwa gadis –jadi-jadian- di hadapannya ini calon menantunya.

Neji sekarang sedang memasang wajah masem karena di dandani habis-habisan oleh Tenten, alasannya sih 'Kau harus berdandan yang cantik agar calon Mertuamu bangga.' Setelah lama di bujuk akhirnya Neji mau di beri polesan-polesan menjijikan pada wajahnya.

Neji masih saja memasang muka jutek dan menghiraukan perkenalan tadi, Hinata yang berada di samping Neji langsung mencubit bokong Neji agar sadar dan berlaku sopan. "A-haw, mm.. aku Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Neji tersenyum maniiiis sekali, sampai-sampai karena senyumnya terlalu manis rasanya menjadi giung-?-.

Minato mendelik heran melihat kelakuan calon menantunya itu. "Ah ya sudah kita mulai makan malamnya saja." Usul Kushina. Dan dimulailah makan malam keluarga belum jadi-?- itu.

**Di tengah makan malam…**

"Naruto malam ini 'kan malam minggu, jadi ajaklah Hinata jalan-jalan." Ujar Kushina meminum teh-nya. "Kaa-san aku dan Hinata berencana akan pergi ke salon, jadi bagaimana kalau kami pergi sama-sama saja. Kak Neji dan Hinata 'kan baru ke Tokyo nanti biar aku mengajak mereka jalan-jalan ke tempat yang bagus. Bagaimana?" usul Tenten. "Boleh-boleh saja, ya 'kan Minato?" yang di Tanya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Yeiy." Seru Tenten senang, Neji hanya mendengus kesal meratapi nasib yang akan di hadapinya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mall-nya besarkan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Hmm!" Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Naruto, aku dan Hinata akan ke salon dulu. Kau ajak kak Neji jalan-jalan saja, nanti jika aku sudah selesai aku akan maneleponmu," teriak Tenten yang ternyata sudah menjauh dengan Neji yang pasrah diseret Tenten.

"Ayo, aku tahu tempat yang bagus," ajak Naruto. "Kita kemana?" Tanya Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku tahu tempat yang sangat bagus. Kau pasti suka." Naruto dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Mall.

"Eng Neji, padahal kau lebih tua dariku ya tapi tubuhmu pendek dan kecil sekali." Kata Naruto basa basi, "Eh? Eng a-aku," Hinata menunduk bingung harus menjawab apa. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi merasa bersalah. "Eh aku hanya bercanda kok, maaf ya." Kata Naruto meminta maaf. "E-eh tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Hinata tersenyum lembut.

DEGH

'Manis~.-' Pikir Naruto '-APA? A-apa yang aku pikirkan. Bodoh,"

JDUAKK

"AAWW!" Karena melamun sepanjang jalan Naruto jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. "He? Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan karena jidatnya mencium tiang di tempat parkir Mall dengan mesranya, saking mesranya orang-orang di sekitar memperhatikannya sambil cekikikan gaje.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo Neji." Kata Naruto malu, tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya. Hinata hanya bisa merona di perlakukan seperti itu secara mendadak.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di depan mobil mereka, Naruto masih saja belum sadar menggandeng tangan Hinata. "ehmm, Naruto s-sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat yang kau maksud. Nanti Tenten dan ka eh maksudku Hinata sudah selesai." Ujar Hinata gugup.

"Oke," dengan raut wajah tak berdosa Naruto melepas gandengan tangannya dan masuk ke mobil. Hinata menghela nafas lega, tadi dia benar-benar sangat gugup. Hinata pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis di kursi penumpang belakang.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah duduk manis. "Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran Naruto memperhatikannya terus. "Kau harus didepan. Kau mau orang menyangka bahwa aku ini supirmu hah?" kata Naruto dengan nada marah yang di buat-buat. Hinata yang polos menurut saja.

Sekarang Hinata sudah duduk manis di samping kursi pengemudi, tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Perlakuan Naruto membuat Hinata blushing berat. Tapi bukannya Hinata manghidar, ia malah terdiam pasrah menunggu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.

Wajah Nruto kini hanya berada beberapa senti saja dengan tengkuk leher Hinata, Hinata pun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang teratur rasanya lembut dan menggelikan. Nafas Hinata tercekat ketika Naruto membisikkan sesuati tepat di telinganya. "Kita berdua akan bersenang-senang. Ya, hanya berdua…"

**A/N: Ya ampun gimana? Apa segini udah cukup panjang, masih pendek yah? Aku ngetiknya buru-buru loh. Maaf ya belum sempat balas review.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang udah mau review. Bersediakah para reader untuk meninggalkan review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Brother by Nami Forsley**

**Dislaimer : Naruto itu** sebenernya** milik **Hinata,kalau Mbah **Masashi Kishimoto**itu cuma ngaku-ngaku gitu deh *piss*

**Warning :** Alternative Universe/Out Of Character/Typo(s)/Alur Hancur dll

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata – **Neji x Tenten__

**Genre : **Romance/Humor *yg ga menjamin*

**Rated : T **cukup, atau mau lebih?

...

"Nah, sudah sampai!" seru Naruto dengan riang. Hinata yang masih duduk didalam mobil mencoba melihat-lihat sekarang Ia dan Naruto sedang berada dimana. "Te-tempat apa ini? Ramai sekali." Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

***tok-tok-tok***

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kearah kaca, ternyata Naruto yang mengetuknya, Naruto menyuruhnya agar bergegas keluar.

Setelah Hinata keluar dari mobil, Hinata sekarang tahu ini tempat apa. "Kau mengajakku kesini untuk melihat ini? Seperti a-anak kecil saja." Ujar Hinata terdengar pelan. Tentu saja, ini'kan tempat ramai. Ya, ramai oleh anak-anak.

Ternyata yang Naruto sebut 'Tempat menyenangkan' itu adalah ini. Sebuah pameran besar mainan yang diadakan di Tokyo satu tahun sekali. "Ayo, tunggu apalagi. Kita masuk." Naruto yang berjalan masuk lebih dulu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sedangkan Hinata masih terbengong ditempat.

"Inikah calon suamiku? Oh Kami-sama..." Hinata-pun mengikuti Naruto, masuk kedalam.

...

"Temari, tolong buat dia menjadi cantik yah, buatlah gadis ini menjadi lebih baik. Aku percayakan sepenuhnya dia padamu." Setelah menitipkan 'Hinata' pada orang kepercayaannya, Tenten berlalu menjauh meninggalkan keduanya. Sepertinya Tenten juga mau perawatan.

Temari-pun memulai kebolehannya dalam menata rambut, sebelum tangannya menyentuh rambut Neji, tiba-tiba Neji mencegahnya. "Kau harus hati-hati pada rambutku ini! Awas saja, jika terjadi perubahan pada rambutku yang indah ini, kau akan tau akibatnya!" ancam Neji sengit pada Temari yang sekarang hanya bisa terbengong heran.

"Kau mengancamku? Tenang saja, sudah tiga tahun aku bekerja dibidang ini. Kau pasti akan ketagihan akan hasilnya nanti." Jawab Temari tak kalah sengit.

Dan setelah percakapan singkat namun sengit itu berakhir, Temari-pun mulai berunjuk gigi (?).

...

"Wahhh, aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan menyenangkan. Sungguh, semua ini sangat keren!" Ucap Hinata terkagum-kagum setelah berkeliling melihat-lihat apa yang dipamerkan. Naruto nyengir dengan bangga, "Sudah kuduga kau akan suka tempat ini. Hahaha, tak dapat dipungkiri aku memang punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih tempat." Ujarnya.

Hinata yang masih menyapu pandangannya kesemua arah berkata, "Yah, awalnya aku pikir ini akan membosankan. Haha, tapi ternyata ini sangat mengasyikan karena—"

"—banyak remaja cantik dan ibu-ibu yang seksi ya?" sambung Naruto tanpa dosa, memotong perkataan Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget, mana mungkin dia suka dengan sesama jenisnya? Ih, enggak bangeeet deh! Okey Hinata. Ingat, sekarang kamu tengah menjadi siapa. Hyuuga Neji, kakak lelakimu yang notabene-nya pemuda masih normal, alias suka sama perempuan tulen. Jadi, mau enggak mau kamu harus mau.

"Ye-yeah, tentu saja! Disini me-memang banyak C-cewek cantik dan ehem se-seksi." Ujar Hinata, mencoba senormal mungkin menjadi seorang lelaki. Walau hati kecilnya kini sedang menjerit-jerit karena telah mengeluarkan kata-kata nista tadi. Yah, nista untuk seorang Hinata yang notabene-nya seorang perempuan.

"Hahaaha, seleramu sangat jelek Neji. Kau itu'kan lebih tua dariku, kenapa seleramu anak kecil sih?" pandangan Naruto kini tertuju pada sebuah kios yang menjual berbagai macam boneka untuk perempuan. Ia ingat perkataan ibunya sebelum mereka pergi jalan-jalan, 'Berikan sesuatu untuk Hinata, belikan apa yang menurutmu disukainya ya. Jangan lupa!'

"Naruto..." panggil Hinata.

"Naruto..."

"Naruto?"

Hinata menengok Naruto dengan penasaran, karena tadi menghiraukan semua panggilannya. Oh, ternyata dari tadi Naruto sedang melamun.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Ah iya? A-ada apa?" jawaban Naruto terdengar refleks, sepertinya ia agak kaget tadi.

"Ehmm, aku mau bertanya. Apa boleh?" tanya Hinata. Naruto terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Boleh saja, tapi kalau aku bisa jawab, kau harus membantukku. Mau tidak?" Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk bernegosiasi.

Hinata mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu, berpikir, kira-kira Hinata harus membantu Naruto apa. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kurasa hal itu tak akan sulit, mengingat Naruto dan 'Neji' itu belum lama kenal dekat. So, pasti Naruto tak akan meminta bantuan yang aneh-aneh bukan?

"Hm, baiklah."

"Memang kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata juga sedikit penasaran.

Dengan agak ragu Hinata bertanya, "Sebenarnya, kau itu setuju tidak dijodohkan dengan Hinata? Ah, maksudku apakah kau merasa terpaksa dijodohkan dengan adikku?"

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Hinata. Masih terdiam, Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja pada awalnya dia menolak, karena Ia merasa untuk saat itu dia hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaanya.

Tapi setelah mendapat nasihat dari kedua orangtuanya Ia mulai mengerti, Orangtuanya hanya ingin melihat Naruto bahagia setelah menikah nanti. Orangtua-nya menjodohkan dia dengan Hinata itu karena kalau bukan mereka yang membantu, sampai tua pun mungkin Naruto tak akan pernah dekat dengan yang namanya perempuan. Bukannya tidak laku, banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang ngantri diluar sana. Hanya saja Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk melirik para kaum hawa itu. Saking sibuknya, sampai-sampai ada kabar yang beredar bahwa Naruto itu errr Homo.

Ini hanya sebuah tawaran, orangtuanya memberikan waktu untuknya agar mengenal Hinata lebih jauh.

Melihat Naruto tak memberi respon, Hinata menjadi tak enak hati. apa jangan-jangan Naruto tersinggung akan pertanyaanya itu?

"Ma-maaf, aku memang tidak sopan. Tak apa, kau tak usah menjawabnya. Aku akan tetap membantumu kok." Kata Hinata cepat, takut Naruto marah.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Ahaha, aku melamun tadi, maaf aku jadi mengacangi-mu." Ternyata Naruto tadi terlalu larut bersama pikirannya. "Hm, tentu saja awalnya aku menolak. Tapi setelah aku pertimbangkan, ini juga yang terbaik untukku. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki pendamping, sedangkan aku tak tahu siapa yang pantas jadi pendampingku, karena aku tak punya teman banyak perempuan."

Hinata tertegun mendengarnya. Naruto? Menurut Hinata, Naruto cukup tampan dan keren untuk dilirik para gadis, pekerjaannya pun sangat menjamin untuk pemuda seumuran dia. Tapi... apa tadi? Tak punya teman perempuan? Apa tidak salah?

"Bukankah untuk orang sepertimu itu gampang mencari kekasih?" kata Hinata pelan. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, "Hahah. Tentu saja sangat mudah, tapi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Lagipula aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari gadis yang hanya menginginkan hal lain dariku."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang cukup memuaskan dari Naruto. "Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. jadi kau ingin aku membantumu apa?"

"Hm, ayo. Ikuti aku..."

...=====...

"Huwaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?" jerit Neji kaget. Sedangkan Temari kini tengah terseyum puas melihat hasil karyanya ini.

"Kenapa? Hey, hey, kalau kau memang senang dengan rambutmu itu tak usah sampai menjerit juga kali. Haha, bagus bukan?" Temari berkata dengan senyuman bangga, seolah dirinya telah membuat Neji senang dengan rambut barunya, istilah kerennya WaTaDos (Wajah Tanpa Dosa).

Neji bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berbalik menatap Temari dengan ekspresi 'manis', "Hmm, yang begini bagus ya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, para gadis sangat menginginkan rambut model seperti ini. Beruntunglah kau memiliki rambut panjang!"

"Ya, ini sangat bagus. Sangaaaat bagus!"

Neji semakin mendekati Temari yang sibuk menjauhi Neji (?). "KAU HARUS MENGEMBALIKAN RAMBUTKU SEPERTI SEMULA! HARUS!" Neji berteriak dengan kencang. Temari terkejut, bukan karena takut atau apa. Tapi terkejut karena baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengalahkan jeritannya yang terkenal fenomenal itu.

"Ada apa? Ada apa ini?" Tenten tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan yang agak tertutup bersama Ino dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua terlihat panik, karena mereka merasa mendengar suara Pria seperti preman pasar yang sedang ngamuk.

Neji dan Temari menoleh kearah Tenten dan Ino, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja temanmu ini sedikit agak ngamuk tadi." Temari menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan enteng. Sedangkan Neji tengah melongo menatap penampilan Tenten sekarang.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Tenten seraya mendekati Neji. Neji masih saja terdiam menatap Tenten, terpana akan penampilannya.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Tenten sekali lagi, dan berhasil membawa Neji pada kesadarannya lagi.

"A-ah, tidak a-apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat r-rambutmu, dan ternyata model ra-rambut kita sama." Kata Neji menyangkal dengan wajah memerah, padahal kenyataannya Ia terpana dengan penampilan Tenten sekarang. Rambutnya yang panjang digerai dengan ujungnya yang sedikit ikal, sama persis dengan rambutnya sekarang. Yah, ini pertama kalinya Neji melihat rambut Tenten digerai.

"Benarkah? Apa kau senang rambut kita modelnya sama?" Neji hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak mau membuat gadis ini curiga padanya. "Ya aku.. su-su..ka." jawab Neji dengan hati tak ikhlas.

Temari yang tak jauh, hanya bisa komat-kamit merutuki 'Hinata'. "Tadi saja dia marah-marah padaku, protes karena rambutnya. Eh, sekarang? Huh dasar!" sindir Temari sebal. Ino yang berada disamping Temari menatap keduanya bingung.

"Hey, aku mendengarnya!" sengit Neji merasa tersinggung.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih Temari, Ino. Sampai jumpa!" Tenten menggandeng Neji keluar salon. Neji kembali blushing diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Tenten. Setelah keluar dari salon, Mereka berhenti diparkiran, Tenten menyapu pandangannya keseluruh penjuru. Tapi gadis bermata cokelat ini tak dapat menemukan mobil Naruto. Tentu saja, Hinata dan Naruto kan belum kembali.

"Haaah, sepertinya mereka belum kembali. Sebai— hey, kenapa wajahmu merah Hinata? Kau sakit ya?" Tenten menyentuh kening Neji, mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh 'Hinata' jadi-jadian ini. "Wah, sepertinya kau sakit. Pasti kau kedinginan." Tenten membuka jaketnya dan mencoba memasangkannya pada Neji, tapi sepertinya itu sulit.

"Haaah, ternyata memang sudah lama kita tak bertemu, terakhir sebelum ini kita bertemu, aku masih jauh lebih tinggi darimu Hinata! Pakailah sendiri." Kata Tenten menyerah lalu memberikan jaketnya.

Bukannya cepat dipakai, Neji malah memandangi jaket mungil itu. 'Muat tidak yah?' tanya Neji dalam hati. "Kenapa tidak dipakai? Itu bersih kok." Ujar Tenten.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik jika kau yang pakai." Kata Neji seraya memakaikan jaket itu kembali ketubuh Tenten.

Entah kenapa saat 'Hinata' memakaikan jaket untuknya, tiba-tiba Tenten merasa gugup dengan jantungnya yang terus melompat-lompat seperti ingin keluar. Apalagi ketika hembusan nafas 'Hinata' menyapu kulitnya. Ada apa denganya? 'Apakah aku sakit?' batinnya bingung.

***tin-tin-tiiin***

"Hey, ayo cepat naik!" seru Naruto dari dalam mobil memanggil Neji dan Tenten. Sedangkan Hinata kini sudah terlelap disamping kursi kemudi.

"Kapan mobilnya datang?" tanya Tenten bingung. "Sudahlah, ayo naik." Ajak neji dan berjalan mendahului Tenten.

"Hinata, tak apakan kau duduk dibelakang? Soalnya Neji sudah tidur tuh." Kata Naruto seraya menunjuk 'Neji' yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Tak apa." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Tenten sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya rileks.

"Ohya Hinata, tadi aku sempat membelikan ini untukmu. Semoga kau suka." Naruto lalu memberikan sesuatu yang lumayan besar. Entah apa itu, karena sesuatu yang besar itu masih terbungkus pelastik berwarna pink.

"Terimakasih ya." Kata Neji singkat. Tanpa berniat ingin bembukanya atau bahkan sekedar untuk melihat isinya, karena Ia tahu diri barang tersebut untuk Hinata asli, bukan Hinata palsu. Neji menoleh kearah orang yang berada disampingnya, ternyata Tenten sudah tertidur.

'Akh, kenapa wajahku panas lagi sih!' batin Neji merutuki dirinya sendiri seraya membuang muka dari hadapan Tenten.

...===...

"Kau bisa'kan membawa Tenten masuk, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menggendong Hinata dibalik punggungnya. Neji mengangguk, "Tidak masalah."

Mereka-pun memasuki rumah, setelah sebelumnya menunggu penghuni rumah lain bangun dan membukakan pintu. Mereka berempat memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuh mungil Hinata diatas kasur. Kemudian dia terduduk sebentar ditepi kasur, lalu mengganti baju-nya dengan piyama untuk tidur. Setelah berganti baju, Naruto kembali duduk ditepi kasur, membelakangi Hinata.

"Engh, hesssh.. hmmengh." Tiba-tiba lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang bermimpi buruk sekarang.

Sepertinya lenguhan kecil Hinata tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto, dan itu menarik perhatian Naruto untuk menoleh menatap Hinata. Karena penasaran, Naruto sedikit mendekati tubuh Hinata. Dan ternyata benar, suara tersebut berasal dari Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merentangkan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya langsung menjauh terkejut. "Hey, itu lahanku!" Kata Naruto kesal.

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan lenguhan, bedanya kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Naruto menelan ludah mendengarnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya terasa memanas. Tentu saja, suara Hinata saat tidurkan tidak bisa dibuat-buat seperti lelaki. Jadi lenguhan itu terdengar begitu... menggoda? Yah, untuk pria normal sih begitu.

Naruto pun menggeser tubuh Hinata, agar dia bisa berbaring –walau sedikit- untuk tidur. Setelah berhasil, dia-pun membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan disamping kiri Hinata, memunggungi tubuh Hinata. Naruto yang lelah mulai tertarik untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya, perlahan mata sapphire indah itu mulai tertutup dengan tenang, beristirahat berdampingan bersama Lavender.

...

Setelah mereka berempat pulang dari acara jalan-jalan mamingan itu, Tenten masi tertidur dengan pulas. Sedangkan Neji, yang berada disamping kiri Tenten, masih terjaga, Ia masih belum mengantuk. Neji yang sedari tadi sedang asyik komen-status di jejaring sosial tersebut kini sedang senyum-senyum gaje.

"Hmn b-bau." Tiba-tiba Tenten berkata seperti itu, mendengar itu senyuman Neji pudar begitu saja. Ia langsung menolehkan pandangannya dari Ponsel lalu beralih pada Tenten. Neji menyerngitkan pandangannya, menerka apakah Tenten sedang mengigau atau bangun.

Dan ternyata teman sekamar Neji tersebut bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mengucek matanya sebentar, "Tubuhmu bau Hinata." Ujarnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Jangan tidur terlalu dekat. Bau..." katanya lagi dengan WaTaDos.

Neji ingin sekali marah, tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena melihat Tenten yang kembali berbaring. Melihat itu, Neji pun kembali menjelajah dunia maya-nya yang sempat terganggu.

12 menit kemudian...

"Tadi kau bilang jangan tidur terlalu dekat, tapi malah kau yang mendekat. Dasar!" kata Neji dengan kesal, wajahnya bersemu merah ketika memandang gadis yang kini memeluk tangan kanannya. "Tapi... ya sudahlah." Kemudian pemuda Hyuuga tersebut memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri dibibirnya.

...

Pagi yang cerah menyapa Kota Tokyo hari ini. Hinata terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam. Masih belum merubah posisinya, Hinata melihat jam yang berada di meja belajar kamar Naruto.

Pukul 04.53

Ini masih pagi, tapi ini sudah biasa bagi Hinata. Setiap hari gadis ini memang sering bangun pagi, bahkan tak jarang Hinata bangun lebih pagi dari sekarang.

Saat akan bangun, Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu yang hangat sekarang terasa dibagian lehernya. Ah, bukan sekarang saja, sepertinya sesuatu yang hangat itu memang sudah terasa sejak Ia bangun dari tidurnya, atau memang 'itu' sudah ada saat dia belum bangun?

Hinata yang merasakan sesuatu aneh tersebut langsung menyadari apa sebenarnya itu. Dan ternyata, Naruto 'lah penyebabnya. Sekarang Naruto tengah tertidur dengan posisi wajah ditelungkupkan keleher jenjang Hinata. Pantas saja Hinata merasa hangat dibagian lehernya, ternyata itu disebabkan oleh nafas Naruto yang menyapu lehernya secara langsung.

Wajah Hinata memerah, karena geli Hinata harus mengakhiri hal menyenangkan itu dengan tak ikhlas. Jantungnya memompa darahnya dengan sangat cepat. Hinata lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu memendamkan wajahnya yang merona dibantal. Ia jadi malu sendiri, Hinata mulai menyadari perasaannya.

"A-apa... a-aku mulai me-menyukai Naruto?"

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N : **Halo, saya kembaliiii dengan fict saya yang udah kadaluarsa ini. Hehe, ragu saya ada yang masih mau baca ini fict atau enggak.

Awalnya saya agak ragu untuk lanjutin fict ini. Soalnya udah lama bangeud fanfict ini terlantarkan. Terus fanfict ini mulai gak jelas alias ngaco *sebenernya emang udah ngaco dari awal*. Tapi setelah saya mempertimbangkan beberapa masalah, akhirnya saya lanjut deh.

Buat para Senpai mohon Kritik dan Sarannya ya. Masukan dari para Readers sangat membantu saya loh ^^

**Balasan Ripyuw Chap 4~:**

**Aletta Vivace : **ahaha, benarkah? Aku malah ngerasa fictku ini gak dapet bget feelnya. Ini udah Update kok. Arigatou sudah review. Ditunggu reviewmu yang lain ^^

**Kitami-minagawa :** hehe, syukur deh kalau masih ada yg ktawa. Malah aku rasa fict ini humornya gagal loh. Hehe, makasih udah Riview, ditunggu Riview-nya yg lain ^^

**L-Ly Three Kazumi** : Nee-saaaan! Makasiiihh udah nyempatin riview fict aku *terharu*. Udah Update nih Nee-san, gomen ga sekilat permintaan Nee-san. Makasih Nee-san ^^

**Asuna Riisuka HN** : gak masalah kok, lbih baik telat daripada enggak sama sekali ^^. Hoaah Makasih ya~, jadi terharu nih *ngelap ingus(?)*. Ini udah Update, tapi gak kilat, gomen ^^

**Nafi-shinigami** : Makasih ya~ udah review ^^, ditunggu review-nya yg lain ^^

**dev'z lie** : Ini sudah lanjut ^^. Makasih udah review. Semoga suka ^_^

**Chibi Kawasaki** : wah makasih sudah Review, maaf update-nya lama. Soal Sasuke dkk ada atu enggak, kita lihat aja nanti ya ^_^ semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

**naomi arai** : hehe, udah terjawabkan di chap ini ^^. Makasih sudah mau baca & Review ^_^

**ZephyrAmfoter** : Iyayah, bener juga ^^, maaf ya... saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar membuat fict. Jadi hancur banget yah jadinya. Makasih masukannya Senpai ^_^

**NaruDobe Listachan** : Ini lanjutannya. Maksih udah Review dan baca ^^

**Hoshi no Nimarmine :** Ya kurang lebih begitu ^^. Wah? Beneran? Pasti menyenangkan ya? ^_^ . makasih udah review, ditunggu review yg lain.

**NaHi's Lover** : Se-senpai? Wah, kayanya aku belum pantes disebut senpai deh, terlalu dini untuk disebut senpai ^^. Makasih ya Udah Review, ditunggu loh review-nya yg lain ^^

**Ghifia Kuraudo** : Se-senpai? Hehe, aku masih newbie kok, belum pantes disebut senpai ^^ ini udah update. Makasih udah review, ditunggu review yang lain. ^^

**OraRi HinaRa** : Chap ini udah panjang belom? Kyaa~ *ikut teriak* O.M.G! udah upadet Yo! Makasih ya Udah Review, ditunggu loh review-nya yg lain ^^

Nah segitu aja dulu ya dari saya... ^^

Bolehkah minta **REVIEW**-nya? *masang muka melas*

**23****Januari****2012**


End file.
